Catch a Lombax by the Tail
by NeoFurr
Summary: After being ambushed in the dense jungle, Ratchet wakes up to find himself rescued by a strong, sexy tiger. Ratchet wants to somehow repay the debt to his rescuer, but never suspects that things could go THIS far. Rated M for very graphic yaio sex between Ratchet and an original character. Let's get yiffy.


**Hey, it's that one guy who writes all that dirty Ratchet stuff! He's back!**

**Yep, I'm back. And still kickin!  
**

**Now here's a new number I just whipped up for a friend over on FurAffinity, username SexyWhiteTiger. It includes his original character Zareth getting together with everyone's favorite lombax!... That's Ratchet, in case you didn't know.  
**

**Anyway, Zareth is copyrighted to SexyWhiteTiger and Ratchet to Insomniac Games. Story, copyrighted to me!  
LET THE NAUGHTINESS BEGIN!  
**

**Catch a Lombax by the Tail  
Chapter 1**

Drowning. There was water everywhere. He couldn't breathe and all that existed was himself and the pain in his chest. He was thirsty, but for some reason couldn't drink the water around him. It was dark. The world was invisible and all he knew was that he was lying down. To die maybe? He inhaled sharply and, though it calmed his lungs, his ribs ached. He wanted to cry out in pain, but his voice wouldn't leave his throat. Suddenly there was a light. It broke through the darkness like a ray of sun through the trees and shined into his eyes. He tried to lift his arm up to shade his face, but couldn't move. Finally, he could open his eyes.

The world was nothing more than a blur of light and shadows, and for a moment he only opened his eyes as wide as he could, trying to find out where he was.

"So you finally decided to wake up, did you?" A voice said from across the room. It was a strong voice, but it was also soft, and caring.

He tried to respond to whoever had spoken to him, but all that he could manage was a groan.

"You've been like that for more than a week. You're lucky to be alive." The voice said. He turned his head in the direction that the voice was coming from and tried to focus on the large figure that was approaching him. He was only now starting to be able to distinguish colors and shapes. "What's your name, friend?" The figure asked as it sat down on what must have been a chair next to the bed.

"Ratchet," he croaked, his eyes finally coming into focus. He was in a small house, or maybe a cottage, that had been built into the center of a dense jungle. It was a humble home, but seemed very comfortable and warm. There were shelves lined with books on one wall, and in the room across from where Ratchet was laying was what looked like a personal gym. It was quaintly decorated and, although there wasn't much as far as luxuries, it wasn't lacking at all.

"Good to meet you officially, Ratchet." Ratchet looked over at whoever was sitting at his bedside and saw a creature that dwarfed Ratchet's thin frame. In the chair next to him sat a white tiger that was toned and muscular. He was tall, more than six and a half feet, and had to have weighed almost 300 pounds, maybe more. His soft looking fur was striped with purple and he had long violet hair that curtained off of his head. His smile was more than inviting, which made what could have been a potentially fierce animal seem kind and soft. Ratchet scanned the tiger's body quickly and noticed that he was only wearing a pair of skintight shorts. The tiger's muscle didn't seem to give way to any body fat at all, and as Ratchet scanned downward he couldn't help but let his vision linger for a moment on the size of the tiger's bulge. From the shape of the lump, he could make out a plump sheath and a pair of balls that looked to be roughly the size of Ratchet's fists. He couldn't help but feel curious to see the tiger without the shorts on. The package under those shorts was a lot larger than Ratchet's and maybe even larger than any one he'd seen before. He thought of what it might look like erect, long, wet...

Suddenly Ratchet caught himself daydreaming and quickly glanced back up at the tiger's face, whose smile seemed as kind and genuine as ever. "I'm Zareth," he said as he handed a glass of water to Ratchet, "now drink up. You must be thirsty."

Ratchet tenderly propped himself up on one arm and took the glass greedily. He drank, letting the water wet his parched throat and tongue, then returned the glass to Zareth. "Thanks," he said, his voice clearing up. He looked down at his own body and saw that he was almost naked. He was cut up and badly bruised, but every little scratch seemed to have been cared for. He wore a bandage around his chest and could feel the ache of a bruised, or maybe broken rib. Besides that, he was clean and a white sheet rested over his lower half, covering his legs and waist.

"You," Ratchet said as he ran his finger along his bandages, "You saved me?"

"No," Zareth laughed lowly and warmly, "I only helped you save yourself."

Ratchet tried to remember what had happened, but his memory blacked out halfway through it. "Save myself…" he repeated. "I remember crashing down in the jungle. I was ambushed by space pirates a few miles away from the crash site. I was already injured from the crash, so…" That was where his memory stopped.

Zareth frowned slightly at Ratchet's loss. "When I found you, you were unconscious." He gestured to Ratchet's body. "They'd already hurt you pretty bad and from the looks of it, they weren't gonna stop until you were dead. It wasn't hard to take care of them. I took a couple by surprise and from there was able to get rid of the rest. Then I saw you lying there." He paused, his caring eyes looking at Ratchet. "I took you here to my home and have cared for you for the past week or so. I'm just glad to see you pulled through."

Ratchet forced himself into an upright position, pulling the sheet around his waist as he did to cover his naked body. "Thanks Zareth," he said, "I owe you one pal."

"It's nothing really…" Zareth chuckled, but Ratchet cut him off.

"You saved my life, I think I owe you something. Anything you want. Just name it."

For a moment everything went silent. Ratchet flashed Zareth a sideways grin. Zareth laughed, "Okay, okay." He stood up and walked across the room. Ratchet watched, trying to secretively catch a glimpse of the tiger's back end or of the tightly clothed balls. "Stay for dinner."

"Dinner?" Ratchet asked. "You just saved my life and to pay you back you just want me to stay for dinner?"

Zareth nodded. "I'd like to get to know you a little better."

Ratchet cocked one eyebrow up, considering the offer. He then shrugged. "Okay," he said lightly. The tiger smiled, patted Ratchet on the back, then turned and left for the kitchen.

Ratchet fell back onto the bed. He was still trying to take it all in. He was rescued by a big, kind white tiger, he had been unconscious for more than a week, and the tiger had cared for him the whole time. He imagined the tiger spoon feeding him and coaxing water into his lifeless body. He looked around the room and noticed that he was lying on the only bed in the house, which meant that Zareth must have slept on the floor for that whole week. Ratchet was starting to feel more and more indebted to his rescuer.

With a sore arm, he pushed himself up and set his feet on the floor. He was a little shaky, but was determined to get up and walk. He pulled the sheet around him and called out, "Hey Zareth? Where are my clothes?"

The tiger appeared around a corner and Ratchet instinctively pulled more of the sheet onto him. "They got shredded in the ambush. I had to take them off of you to treat your wounds anyway." He thought for a minute, "I'd loan you a pair of my shorts, but I'm afraid they'd be too big. I guess you could just wrap yourself in that sheet."

Ratchet grimaced, "Nah, it's fine I guess. I'll just go without." He smiled at Zareth playfully, "You've seen me naked for the past week anyway, so what's a few more hours? Besides, we're both men, right?" He forced a nervous laugh as he removed the sheet, exposing himself. Zareth smiled, instinctively glancing at the lombax's loins. Ratchet was a smaller, but was still very well endowed with a very sleek, sexy body and a good sized sheath. The tiger shrugged, mimicking Ratchet's playfulness, and said, "Suit yourself," before slipping back into the kitchen.

The truth was that Ratchet didn't mind being naked in front of other guys, it was that he _did_ mind being naked in front of Zareth. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he was attracted to him and was afraid that at some point during the day his pink member might decide to peek out of his sheath and give him away. He had been unconscious for more than a week, after all – plenty of time to build up a lot of pheromones.

Ratchet occupied himself by touring the house and trying to keep his thoughts under control. He looked out the window and noticed that they were quite literally in the middle of the jungle. There wasn't another house even in sight. For all Ratchet knew there could have been a house just a couple hundred yards away, but the trees were so dense that it was impossible to tell. He walked, getting feeling and strength back in his legs and breathed deeply to feel his chest. It seemed that he had mostly healed in the week and a half that he'd been unconscious – his cuts were already closed up and his ribs felt manageable. He found the end of the bandage and unwrapped his chest, exposing his matted fur. He dragged his fingers through it, trying to groom himself back to his usually tufty self, when he heard Zareth behind him.

"You want some help with that?" Ratchet jumped, thinking for a moment that he needed to cover himself, but then relaxed. "Sorry if I caught you by surprise," the tiger said, "dinner's ready, but if you want we can take care of that fur first."

Ratchet shook his head and faced the tiger, "That's okay. I don't want the food to get cold. We can do this la….." Ratchet trailed off as his eyes connected with the tiger's body. Zareth had abandoned his shorts and was standing naked in front of Ratchet. His purple striped balls swung ever so slightly underneath the full striped sheath. Ratchet forced himself to look up and finish his sentence. "We can do this later."

Zareth laughed at Ratchet's reaction. "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, being the only one walking around naked here, so I thought I'd join you. I figured, we're both guys, right?" His playful smile tempted Ratchet to look down, but he was determined not to. "Anyway, let's go eat."

**There's the first chapter. Just getting warmed up. Tune in for the second chapter when Ratchet and this sexy tiger get physical...**

**-Neofurr  
**


End file.
